totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code
Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code is an anime series. It is a continuation of the original series, Total Drama Sujira, taking place thirteen-to-fourteen years after the death of MAR. Unlike the first anime, Eva Code was directed by Jun Kawagoe and animated by BONES. The show first premiered on the TV Tokyo network January 23, 2013. Premise Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code revolves around a 15-year-old boy, Taku Habamaki, the biological child of Ryo Tetsumaki and Nekora Habarushi. Taku is a feisty and brave kid who wants to get his hands on the Eva Code, a mystical tome that is able to grant the holder anything in life. By joining the Execution Squad (a "new generation" version of the SAS) and becoming the organization's leader, Taku and company also have to protect the universe from the Machine Devils, mechanized beasts who were previously killed some time ago. Staff *Direction: Jun Kawagoe *Character Design: Yoshiyuki Ito, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Chief Animation Director: Hitoshi Haga *Storyboard Chief: Tomoki Kyoda *Color Design: Shihoko Nakayama *Art Direction: Norifumi Nakamura *Photographic Direction: Makoto Kogawa *Editing: Hiroaki Itabe *Sound Direction: Toru Nakano *Music: Shiro Sagisu *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Tokyo Music (collaborator) *Animation Work: BONES *Production: Execution Squad Incorporated *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Studio Aoi Opening & Ending Themes The Openings *L'Arc-en-Ciel - "Good Luck My Way"; episodes 1-13 *Vivid - "Answer"; episodes 14-TBD The Endings *Nirgilis - "123"; episodes 1-13 *Scandal - "I Don't Intend to See You Again, Take Care"; episodes 14-TBD Voice Cast *Yu Kobayashi: Taku Habamaki *Daisuke Namikawa: Hideaki Tano *Chiwa Saito: Ayame Iwasaki *Jun Fukuyama: Ishida Yatsushiro *Kazuya Nakai: Zen Kazehara *Sakura Nogawa: Miyuki Raijin *Banjo Ginga: Captain Kaneda *Norio Wakamoto: Lazarus *Ryotaro Okiayu: Ryo Tetsumaki *Reiko Takagi: Kazumi Ushimora, The Tormented One *Yukari Tamura: Nekora Habarushi *Hiroaki Hirata: Ryuga Mokuro *Fumiko Orikasa: Megumi Habarushi *Noriaki Sugiyama: The Tormented One *Takashi Inagaki: Narrator Episode list Season 1: Eva Code Arc *001: On the Scene! Taku Habamaki!; January 23, 2013 (original airdate) *002: Bloodlust Arrives! Zen Kazehara!; January 30, 2013 (original airdate) *003: Voluptuous Burn! Ayame Iwasaki!; February 6, 2013 (original airdate) *004: The Apologetic Rose! Miyuki Raijin!; February 13, 2013 (original airdate) *005: The Haunting Melody! Ishida Yatsushiro!; February 20, 2013 (original airdate) *006: The Machine Devils Intercept! His Name Is Lazarus!; February 27, 2013 (original airdate) *007: Welcome Aboard the Execution Ship! Taku Joins In!; March 6, 2013 (original airdate) *008: Fear Itself! The Surprising Duo That Is Hideaki and Zen!; March 13, 2013 (original airdate) *009: 100% Showdown! This Is a Fight to Remember!; March 20, 2013 (original airdate) *010: No Mercy! Captain Kaneda's Giga Ultra Super Manhood-Crushing Blow!; March 27, 2013 (original airdate) *011: A Weapon No Longer! The Eva Code Makes Its Presence Known!; April 3, 2013 (original airdate) *012: I Think My Heart Grows Evil! Miyuki Stands Down!; April 10, 2013 (original airdate) *013: New Game! Ryo and Nekora Make a Comeback!; April 17, 2013 (original airdate) Season 2: Lazarus Rising Arc *014: A Tainted Eva Code! The Execution Squad Heads Yonder!; April 24, 2013 (original airdate) *015: On Letting Go! Taku's New Counterattack!; May 1, 2013 (original airdate) *016: Treacherous Bite, New Objective! Scale the Sakkaku Hill!; May 8, 2013 (original airdate) Category:Anime